fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrogance (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary His real name: Frainteso, "Misunderstood" in Italian As one of the rare Magic users, this old and experienced sorcerer is oddly extraordinarily arrogant, always seeking the praise of others for even the most simplistic of feats that anyone can do, claiming them to be "perfect" and "flawless", all who disagree are immediately challenged to "prove it", before having their argument crushed by his own biased opinions, sometimes saying that their opinions are not supported despite them being supported, but just in a way he doesn't like. He hates being wrong, to the point where he will completely ignore a well-supported argument and disregard it, simply saying that "the argument is not valid", essentially letting his ego take over from all rationality, simply saying that "I'm right. Period." He always claims himself to be the "leader" without any indication besides "I want to." Dislikes being called by his alias, and claims that others are "rude, disrespectful, and arrogant themselves" whenever he is proven wrong. Yet, in spite of all of this, he believes that he is a likable person In general, a very toxic person. But the evil scum decide to let him have his fun. To trick him into thinking he's doing something good for his world. Let him be the "leader", let him call the "shots". Maybe he was a redeemable person, but he's not good at showing it. During the OmniRealm Warriors' trip to DC, he is the so-called "leader" of the group of enemies they would face. But due to the Corruption, he was hypnotized to think what he was doing was "right". However, once defeated, he quickly realizes that he was manipulated by his own teammates that he "lead", to do their own bidding... Upon being defeated and shown humility and the concept of being humble, he temporarily joins the side of the OmniRealm Warriors before returning to his own world in attempt to free it of its Corruption (TBC, this has ZERO organization) Powers and Statistics Tier: At Least High 6-B, likely 6-A, Varies with Override, higher with Amplification Powers and Abilities: On Self *Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Duplication, Adaptation/Reactive Evolution, Power Mimicry, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, too many Resistances Weapons *Transmutation, Statistics Reduction (via Erosion Rapier), Danmaku/Duplication, Homing Attack, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (via Twilight Daggers), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Frequency Manipulation Copied (Favorites) *Reality Warping (On Self aside from "Mistake" Punisher, via Override),Statistics Amplification (via Amplification), Energy Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Aura, Weapon Creation, Negation of Regeneration (up to Low. G)/Ressurection/Reincarnation, Matter Manipulation/Deconstruction (All via Eldtrich Curse), Antimatter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation/Dimensional Travel, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, and Flight, Regeneration/Healing (Low, possibly Mid-G.) Copied (Commonly Used) *Information Analysis/Clairvoyance, Attack Reflection, Mind Manipulation, Time Stop, Copied (Uncommonly Used) *Elemental Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement Attack Potency: At least Large Country Level+, likely 6-A (While the weakest out of the villains that appeared in DC, one of which can turn the city into pure energy), Varies with Override (can always possess more attack power than the opposition, higher with Statistics Amplification Speed: At least Relativistic+, Varies with Override, Higher with Statistics Amplification Lifting Strength At least Class P (eclipses Ethan in strength, At least Class E with Telekinesis Striking Strength: At Least Large Country Class, likely Continent Durability: At Least Large Country Class, likely Continent Stamina: Infinite (When Corrupted, Arrogance never falters, nor does he run out of Mana of Energy reserves) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment Alchemical Spear *A simple lance that transmutates the environment into whatever he wants. He uses this to gain an absolute environmental advantage against his opponents. Erosion "Rapier" *Reduces all stats exponentially every time it hits, permanently until the battle is over, this includes Energy and Mana reserves. *Absolutely lightweight Twilight Daggers *Thrown weapons that emit light, they can duplicate themselves via creating shadows through their light, and making daggers out of them, this results in a constant storm of knives thrown each time they are thrown, and thus. They have a secondary ability to home in on the opposition to be practically undodgeable, never missing its target. Laeva: A device that creates multiple blades of flame protruding from the wrist. Levia: A device that creates multiple whips of water protruding from the wrist. Deconstructing Hand: A special glove that can destroy anything through canceling out their frequency with an automatically generated opposite one from the glove, instantly breaking through things such things as weapons, other magic, armor, and the environment. This is difficult to use against living beings themselves. Kinematic Armor *A special suit of armor he regularly wears that while seemingly not without its weak spots, actually covers his whole body. It can completely ward off all physical attacks such as blunt, slash, or thrust types of damage, seemingly dispersing it to the point where it doesn't even seem like it was actually hit by an attack. Any finite amount of sheer force is unlikely to break it. Even Low-Level Astral Energy users have a tough time breaking through this, though not impossible. However, other than sheer force, all the armor serves to do with other types of attacks like electric based ones is to reduce damage. If it's broken (the only case of this is via Lakas breaking it with his infinite attack power), it will regenerate in a matter of moments. Intelligence: Supergenius, varies with Override *Has been studying and practiced the art of Magic, Energy, and Combat for quintillions of eons, possibly countless, not only by learning the normal way but using his inherent magic's Downloading capabilities to absorb information from all sources of information, including other people, he has come across of the time and even entire dimensional spanning libraries littered throughout the many-dimensional planes he has traveled to. Every second, he can potentially learn experiences equivalent to a billion lifetimes. He is able to pick up or copy any magical spell or technique and master it completely upon simply understanding or visualizing how it works, like a child who is able to complete in the Olympics by only watching an athlete swim once, without ever swimming in his life beforehand. *He puts this extreme knowledge of many subjects, such as science, mathematics, literature, history, methods of combat and war to their absolute peak, coming up with plenty of strategy on the fly and take advantage of every little fact to his advantage. Every movement his opposition makes factors into his complex calculations of all possible moves they can go about and prepare for, due to his age, is not just able to pick out the right possibility but has encountered every single similar possibility before and download it, giving him perfect memory and muscle coordination. He can even discern an entire person's fighting style from observing a few simple moves. He far outclasses any quantum supercomputer in terms of calculating speed. His skill in combat is unparalleled, able to fight an entire empire's forces without much effort. Even when outmatched, his use of tactics allowed him to single-handedly taken down these empires. *Able to sense beings that required one to sense an infinite amount of layered dimensions to even get the idea of what they look like, or where they are. *His name is merely an alias, and he typically plays as optimally as he can, and letting his overconfidence overwhelm him is not in character during combat. *If he somehow is outclassed in skill, he can always use Override's abilities to either say that he is "more skilled/smarter", or that the opposition is "not as smart/skilled as him". Weaknesses: In combat, no weaknesses, but was manipulated by the Corruption. After confirming his opposition as defeated/dead, he typically spends a moment to taunt at the remains of his enemy before leaving. Notable Abilities |-|Base Magic= Copycat The type of magic that Arrogance has learned first when he started out young as his inherit base magic, and the reason for his overconfidence. It was his choice, and a wise one to learn first to more easily absorb more and more powers over time. Over trillions of years, while becoming wiser, become more egotistical, all due to this power; the ability to "copy" anything, including all powers he sees even just once. Forever. This particular magic cannot be affected Power Mimicry nor Power Nullification, as only Deities (H1-B, possibly 1-A) are able to do such feats. *'Copy': Is able to copy and duplicate anything, including the environment and even himself many times over to gain a huge advantage. He can duplicate himself theoretically up to 50 times, fully powered. He seems to go up to 20 in most cases. Initially, he didn't use this against the original OmniRealm Warriors due to his cockiness and how much lower their powers were compared to him but will bring them out against any comparable foe. *'Download': Has two variants, both very useful to him in the long run. **Can download "information" to copy knowledge instantly into his "database". Even looking at a book can download all of its contents, much like how Information Lens can do the same in PDF form. However, it can be used to absorb all types of knowledge, even Energy or Magical based. This was the same technique that allows him to achieve his intellect rating above. **When hit by an attack or effect, becomes increasingly more resilient to each attack or effect and anything similar to it of that nature, by a significant margin to the point where only the first attack of the unadapted to nature will do any actual damage (is essentially immune after the first attack). Thus, generally using Astral Energy is the best way to handle this situation. Otherwise, he is incredibly hard to defeat, even if these resistances were lowered, they would climb back up again faster than they are to be lowered. At this point over the countless eons he has been fighting, he is very resilient to the following: ***Physical Attacks, such as stabbing, punching, or cutting and Elemental Manipulation of various kinds, including the standard fire, water/ice, earth/metal, air, and electricity, as well as things such as light/darkness (with holy/demonic variants), blood, plasma, poisons, plants, and even plasma. Most methods of attack that take the form of a substance are generally ineffective, especially since it's his most heavy resistance. ***Most body-altering (Biological Manipulation/Matter Manipulation) effects, such as poisons, heat, rotting, and transmutation. ***Mental Attacks, such as mind control and mind reading. ***Space-Time Manipulation, such as Time Stop, Precognition, or Spatial Tearing. ***Attacking the Soul. ***Power Nullification and Power Mimicry, as well as Reality Warping and Existence Erasure through any means, as he has encountered many different forms of it, such as "sealing", "severing", "draining", "cutting", "collapsing", "crushing", "breaking", "smashing", "shattering", "imploding", "exploding", pretty much any verb that relates to violence, destruction, and more. ****Attempts to negate/seal his own resistances are also able to be resisted in a similar fashion. ***Has thought ahead to hit himself with his own abilities and thus gaining a huge resistance to them as well. ***Most likely has encountered most forms of Magic, and thus will be able to survive plenty of attacks. If he gets affected by an unfamiliar effect, if it's a gradual or longer-lasting effect, he adapts in an extremely short time, but if it's a sudden impact, it immediately gets adapted to upon hit. His resistances and adaptation is similar to those of SCP-682 and of D&D Resistances *'Replicate': The ability to copy a power he sees and keep it forever, even the ones he sees on the battlefield. The potency of it depends, but typically is weaker without training or heavy use. This is his most formidable ability. |-|Copied (Favorites)= "Override" - Deemed Fate and Reality Copied from Dimension-100 (100-D) A unique ability from multiple higher levels of existence, all unquantifiably more powerful than anything normal Energy users are capable of, and cannot be denied to the user nor denied by the enemy. Perfect for his personality, Arrogance can "declare" anything he wished himself to be, bending reality on himself to fit what he wishes, whether it's verbally or mentally. Alternatively, he can "declare" that someone else's capabilities are not as good as they are, though this is more limited. *'"Flawless" Offense': Can "declare" his offense to be "flawless", and thus, his attacks will always land, not matter what. *'"Perfect" Defense': Can "declare" his defense to be "perfect", and thus, any incoming attack will be dealing zero damage. *'"Mistake" Punisher': Can deem anything as a "mistake", even if it's not, and "punish" it declaring that it is one with his own ego, and thus can "Punish All Mistakes". *'"Superior" Specimen': Can "declare" that he is always "faster, stronger, and tougher", along with any other statistic, than the opponent. Thus, he always has the physicality advantage, and can make the gap as large as he wants. *"You're not that Impressive, talented, at best" *"I can see you": Can "declare" that his sensory capabilities *"My attacks ignore that": Can "declare" that his attacks or effects can bypass whatever effect stands in it's way from either hitting, or inflicting its own effect. *"That won't work on me": Can "declare" that he is "immune" to any effect, such as lowered defense or poison. Even attempts to negate this ability "do not work because he says so" Death-Chaos Magic: Eldritch Curse Copied from Dimension-86 (86-D) A unique ability from multiple higher levels of existence, all unquantifiably more powerful than anything normal Energy users are capable of, and cannot be denied to the user nor denied by the enemy. *Manipulates a thick stringed red and black shifting aura that can be solidified or infused into his attacks, and is his main damage dealer. Copied by a Deity (H1-B, possibly 1-A) with control over life and death, gaining only a little of their powers. It can be solidified to deal with energy-based and physical damage to blast, pin, or cut foes, along with its signature effect. *It is said to be the ethereal blood of unknown or possibly demonic origin which gives an unbearable "scalding" and "stinging" sensation upon contact. The blood is almost like a mysterious type of solidified darkness. **Able to disintegrate targets beyond any Regeneratable (up to Low G.) or even Reincarnatable/Resurrectable state when defeating an opponent. **Upon contact, invokes the blood, no matter what the origin of the target, causing it to spike up and tear apart the victim's body from the inside out. *Slowly inflicts "death" upon a target per attack on a practically conceptual level, each attack makes them "deader" until it's lights out, such as "10% Dead", when it reaches 100%, it's over. At this point, not even forms of Regeneration, Ressurection and Reincarnation, such as possession of other bodies will help survive this. Typically, reaching 100% is MUCH faster than being killed in the physical sense. This allows him to defeat enemies stronger than him. **As well, madness and chaos will up inside the opponent per attack, eventually causing them to go insane. *'Death Denial': Simply cannot die fully even with types of soul attacks, only defeated. *'Eldritch Techniques' **'Eldtrich Shroud': All who touch this aura become more "dead", this makes him really hard to attack. This aura can be extended to be able to touch those who use long-ranged melee weapons like spears to require to touch the aura to be in range for their attack. Combined with Goop Armor, it is very effective at finishing off enemies. If needed, can push away a foe or simply deal the energy-based damage that comes along with Eldritch Curses **'Eldritch Sabers': Generates two curved swords for rapid striking, his most used offensive ability. **'Eldritch Spear': Either throws or attacks in melee with this long range spear. **'Eldritch Shot': Blasts of this energy attack the enemy, whether in clusters, a beam, or something else. **'Eldritch Streak': A incredibly fast dash towards his opponent, hitting them with this odd energy. **'Eldritch Shackles': Chains erupt from the ground and reach sky high, perfect for speedy opponents Telekinesis: Copied from Dimension-72 (72-D) If his standard Eldritch Curse abilities don't seem to have much effect, he resorts to more physical means of attack with telekinesis. He uses this to keep an even greater distance, to get in closer easier, pin the opposition down, but also to simply tear apart an opponent's vitals with each and every telekinetic strike and (cutting) shockwave created. A single attack, even by a mere shockwave generated by this, can leave the internal body into tiny shreds, including the brain, heart, kidneys, and more. An attack with more effort put into it can shred the entire body into bits and pieces. And an attack with true effort can turn one into nothing but split up cells and molecules. *Air Manipulation: He was able to attack his opposition using the air of the planet itself, nearly collapsing the planet's atmosphere in the process. This allows for powerful air density-based shields or push force-based shields, minor illusions, minor electricity, and disc-like blades and needles to cut his opposition up. **The barriers in particular, since they are made of air, can be renewed over and over to prevent any barrier from "being broken" **Galeforce Counter: A forcefield of air appears around him as he punches his enemy in the gut as the air shield converts itself into powerful individual shockwaves that multihit onto the same spot. *Cover Reversal: If he spots one hiding, he will use the very cover they are using to attack them. *Edgewing: Another small trick he picked up. He's capable of flying mid-air at blazing speeds, surrounded by a cutting wind aura that can slice most things in the way to pieces. Anti-Dragon: Copied from Dimension-96 (96-D). A stream of antimatter particles is blasted through the air, dealing massive durability negating damage to the foe. Said to be copied from a dragon of antimatter. Gravity Sphere: Copied from Dimension 42 (42-D). An ultra condensed amount of black energy in the shape of an orb contained in his palm, Arrogance typically dashes forward holding it outward, slamming targets with heavy amounts of gravity based damage, before the orb turns white and explodes in a spikey shape forward (Bustah Woalf!!). It's almost akin to a black hole and white hole, but the energy contained not only isn't nowhere near enough, but isn't condensed to a single point, which are both required to make such constructs. While this attack negates conventional means of durability, it is nowhere near a one shot, just dealing a surprisingly decent amount of damage Amplification: A signature and favorite ability. Able to reinforce and upgrade his own physical stats in every way possible, enough to be clearly noticeable, even his stamina and intellect all at the same time. His favorite use of this is to completely outspeed his opposition, on top of using his Override to make him already faster than them by a long shot into something that is barely a competition. The amount of an increase he can amplify himself is based on how much Mana and Energy he would want to use, which in his case, is infinite, though there is a possibility that there is an unknown and unshown cap to how much he can input at one time. Illusionary: A technique that Arrogance uses to typically mock his opponents, manipulating the world around him to create intricate illusions that are incredibly believable. He uses it to become invisible and hide from enemies but also can mislead the opposition with an illusion so subtle that even if they could tell the difference, will be too small to notice in the heat of battle, giving Arrogance a massive advantage in terms of combat Teleport: An ability he is particularly fond of, and his main means of dodging attacks. He can use consecutive teleportations at once to fake out where is going to go, proving himself even harder to catch. He can even use this to travel to and escape from other dimensions, essentially being able to dodge potentially anything. He is also capable of teleporting other things and people as a defensive measure. Auto-Heal Magic *Incredible Self Regeneration, and secretively what makes him the most formidable *Can heal others automatically in his vicinity |-|Copied (Commonly Used)= Egotistical Knowledge: *An opening move, can see into alternate timelines and all outcomes of a battle he is about to enter before beginning a fight. This increases his arrogance. *Able to instantly discern all of his opponent's abilities and limitations. Psycho Mirror (Replica): An opening move. Incomplete version of Spellbound's signature barrier. While it indeed reflects all that come into contact or "target" the user/barrier flawlessly (such as spontaneous combustion or even Power Mimicry), he must consciously activate it in order for it to become a passive continuous ability. As well, the potency of reflected attacks is much weaker. **'Attacking Mirror': Applies Psycho Mirror onto his attacks to prevent any forms of deflecting and actions opt to "attack or target his attacks". Psionic Shredder: Mental Attacks used to damage his opponent's psyche as if slashing it to pieces, he needs a good aim for this attack to work. Time Stopper: A magic spell that is used sparingly, but allows time to stop for about 10 seconds. *'Time Guard': A spell with less activation time in which he can stop time on himself, his body, his projectiles, or his armor to make said object "technically" invincible for defensive purposes. Goop Layer: A layer of green transparent goo that can capture enemies that attempt to attack with a melee weapon or strike, especially speedy ones. He can "covert" the kinetic energy given off by it to become even faster, stronger, and in general, more powerful. Good for trapping fast or time stopping melee oppositions for his Eldritch Aura for either its special effect or straight pure energy-based damage to disintegrate enemies. As well, can throw the goo on the ground to create spots that will trap enemies in, though Eldritch Shackles typically do this already. The goop can even drain large amounts of Energy / Mana from the opposition, draining them of their power |-|Copied (Not Commonly Used)= Elemental Magic: Formerly a commonly used ability before he had discovered and copied the Eldritch Curse ability, and as such, is still quite adept at using them in case it is required for utility purposes. Of the Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Earth, and Wind kinds. *'Meteor Fall': An ultimate attack he previously used when Elemental Magic was still his go-to ability. Creates a massive meteor of elemental power to slam upon the enemy. Barrier: A simple spell that blocks attacks with a force-field, was quickly replaced with Psycho Mirror after it was copied. Phase: An intangibility spell that worked well in his early years, but he soon found himself using it less and less as his resistances improved and the amount of Energy it takes, especially when he knows he can continuously improve his resistances and immunities. However, if needed, he knows when to use this ability. Acid: A simple spell that conjures a ball of acid to corrode his targets Twilight Magic: Claims himself as "the Light and Darkness" |-|And too many others to list...= Category:OmniRealm Warriors